Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Cielois Phancy
Summary: Amora Matsushita transfers into Ame no Kisaki, a private all-girls school. When she meets her roommate, Mariya Shidou, she discovers that Mariya is in fact, not a girl. In order of keeping his secret safe, Mariya stays by Amora's side all day, every day. After spending so much time with the only girl who knows his secret, Mariya finds himself falling for Amora.
1. My Roommate's Secret

Chapter 1: My Roommate's Secret.

**Amora's POV**

I looked out the window of the car as the trees passed by.

Today is the day I transfer into Ame no Kisaki, a Catholic school for only girls. Unlike most private schools, this one does not force religion on you. In fact, I've heard that there are many non-Catholic students that attend Ame no Kisaki.

There are two reasons why I'm going to this school: First reason being that my mother is forcing me to. Second reason being that it's an all-girls school.

I don't have anything against boys, it's just that this is my first year of high school, and I don't have time to worry about them right now. I need to focus on studying and doing my best.

The car came to a stop.

"I've finally arrived," I said quietly.

I stepped out of the car and walked through a large gate. I then began walking along the stone path that was ahead of me.

I sighed silently, "This place sure is big. I'm lucky there's a path here, otherwise I'd be lost by now... It's strange though... I've been walking for a while now, but I still haven't seen a single person."

Once I said that, I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

I quickly turned around, and saw a girl in a maid uniform.

"Excuse me," I said, "Can you-"

The maid interrupted me, "What are you doing here, runt?"

Did she just call me a runt? I know I'm shorter than the average height for my age, but 'runt,' really? Maybe I just misheard her...

"If you're trying to figure out if you misheard me or not, don't bother," she said, "Runt."

Well, that confirms it. This bitch definitely just called me a runt.

I chuckled, "Isn't that a bit blunt? I just met you, and you've already come up with a nickname for me. How sweet."

"What's all of the commotion, Matsurika," asked a cute blonde girl that looked to be around my age, "Oh? Is that a new student?"

I narrowed my eyes at the blonde girl, "Who are you?"

She smiled, "My name is Mariya Shidou, high school first-year, and you?"

"I'm Amora Matsushita," I answered, "Also a high school first-year. I'll be transferring to Ame no Kisaki's high school division tomorrow."

Mariya chuckled, "Oh, so that's why you didn't know."

"Didn't know what," I asked.

"This area is part of my family's property," she explained, "It's hard to tell since it's within school grounds. You probably thought something wasn't right when you saw that there was no one around."

"That makes sense," I said quietly.

She smiled once more, "Forgive my maid for her rudeness."

I shrugged, "It's fine."

Mariya then led me in the direction of the school.

As we were walking, Mariya asked, "By the way, Amora, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope," I said simply.

"Why not," she asked.

"Because," I started, "I don't have time for boys right now. What's most important right now is school."

She chuckled, "That's too bad. You're really cute."

I shrugged, "If you say so."

She stopped and pointed to a large building, "That building right there is the girls' dormitory."

"Thank you very much," I said.

"You're welcome," she said, "But I've got kyudo practice right now, so I'll see you around. Bye, Amora-chan."

I waved, "Bye, Mariya-chan."

I took in a deep breath, and walked into the girls' dormitory.

The moment I set foot in the building, a girl that was slightly shorter than me, with short black hair and cat ears greeted me.

"Hello, are you the new transfer student," she asked.

I nodded, "Yes, my name is Amora Matsushita."

"Come this way, and I'll show you to your dorm," she said, walking away.

I followed behind her, "Will I have a roommate?"

She nodded, "Yes. She's the same age as you, and is the granddaughter of the former chairwoman. She wasn't a dorm student until this year, so I don't know very much about her."

"Is that so," I asked, "Well, thank you. There's one more thing... Do I call you 'Dorm Supervisor'?"

"Yes, everyone calls me that," she said, "And this is Yonakuni," she gestured towards the dog that had been following us.

I smiled, "He's cute."

She stopped in front of a door, "This will be your room. It's just before the opening ceremony, so most of the students are home, but don't worry, your roommate will probably be here soon."

"Thank you," I said as walked into the room.

The room was pretty big, well, bigger than my room at home at least.

Things got boring quickly, so I left the room and decided to walk around the campus.

After a few minutes of walking, I ended up at the practice hall.

"Are you here to take a look around," asked a girl in a kyudo uniform, "I don't believe I've seen you before. Are you a first-year?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm a transfer student, so I was just walking so I'd know my way around the campus."

"Well, I'm glad you came here," she said, smiling, "It's nice to meet you, my name is Yuzuru Inamori."

I smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too, my name is Amora Matsushita."

"You're welcome to come in and look around," she said.

"Thank you very much," I said, "But I should be heading back to my dorm now."

"That's too bad," she said, "See you around!"

I waved goodbye, and walked back into the direction of the dorms.

The moment I got in front of the door to my room, I heard a voice coming from the inside.

That must be my roommate!

"Hey! What are you doing, Matsurika," shouted a muffled voice.

Matsurika... That was the name of that maid, right?

"Please hold still. If you move, your corset will slip," said a familiar voice.

Yep, that was definitely the maid I met earlier. Does that mean that Mariya is my roommate?

I walked into the room and stared in awe at the scene before me.

Matsurika was helping Mariya into a corset.

"Ow! It's too tight," shouted Mariya.

"Calm down," said Matsurika, "I'm going to put on your fake boobs now."

My eyes widened, "Eh!?"

They both looked at me for a second, then continued doing... whatever it was that they were doing...

I slowly backed out of the room, and shut the door.

A moment later, Mariya and Matsurika came out of the room.

Mariya looked at me and smiled, "Would you like me to give you a tour of the school?"

I narrowed my eyes at... it, "Don't you dare act like nothing just happened."

Mariya chuckled and pulled me back into our dorm. He shut the door behind him, then glared at me, "For your information, I'm not a queer or a cross-dresser."

I tilted my head to the side, "You're a boy dressed as a girl. What part of that doesn't make you a cross-dresser?"

"I wouldn't dress like this if I could," he said.

"Then why are you doing it," I asked.

"I don't have to tell you that," he retorted.

"Whatever," I sighed, "Do what you want. I won't tell anyone your little secret."

"I don't trust you," he said, "Even if you vow to keep my secret safe, something tells me the moment you become cross with me, you'd easily leak the truth."

I raised a brow at this, "What are you getting at?"

"You must stay by my side for twenty-four hours a day," he said, "I will not let you out of my sight for a second."

"With you? All day, every day," I asked, "Won't I have to do that anyways? We're in the same class, and we both share the same dorm."

"That's right," he smirked, "Needless to say, there's nothing you can do about it." "So," he started, "Lets be friends, alright, Amora-chan," he suggested in the sweet girly voice he had been using earlier.

I sighed deeply, "Kill me now."


	2. New Acquaintance

Chapter 2: New Acquaintance.

**Amora's POV**

Mariya and I glared daggers at each other all throughout class.

Once class had ended, Mariya and I headed towards the dormitory together. On the way to the dormitory, we ran into an unusually tall girl with raven hair. The ribbon on her uniform was the color of a high school second-year. That must mean she's my senior...

Mariya glared at the girl, "What do you want, sow?"

That's odd. Mariya is showing his masculine side... I thought he didn't want anyone to know his real gender...

The raven-haired girl blushed uncontrollably, ignoring the insult.

"What is it," Mariya asked, arching his brow in impatience.

"W-Who's this cute girl," the raven-haired girl asked, looking at me as if in a daze.

Mariya followed the girl's line of vision towards me and grunted.

I smiled, ignoring Mariya, "My name is Amora Matsushita, I'm Mariya's roommate. What's your name?"

"Amora," the girl repeated with a blush, "My name is K-Kanako Miyamae."

"Don't waste your time with this dumbass," Mariya scoffed.

I ignored Mariya's comment and smiled at Kanako, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kanako-senpai."

"I-It's a pleasure meeting you t-too," she said as blood began to trickle from her nose.

"Pervert," Mariya scoffed.

Kanako covered her nose and turned away dramatically, "Forgive me."

I chuckled at the girl's display, "It's alright."

"Runt, why don't you go ahead to the dorm, while I speak with this idiot," Mariya suggested.

I sighed, "Fine." I looked back up at Kanako, "I hope we can meet again, Kanako-senpai."

"Y-Yes, I'd like that," she said, blushing once again.

I waved goodbye, and continued on in the direction of the dormitory.

I wonder why Mariya didn't put on his girly act around Kanako... Also, I wonder why he's letting me out of his sight, just so he can talk to her...

**Kanako's POV**

Amora-chan... Kya~! She's so cute! She's short which gives her an innocent look, but her blue hair and violet eyes give her a more mysterious look... Gah~! She's just too much!

Dear Mother in Heaven, how did I get so lucky?

Mariya interrupted my thoughts, "Quit thinking perverted things about my roommate, sow."

"Quit commenting on my inner thoughts, and quit calling me a sow," I shouted, flailing my arms.

Mariya sighed, "You're just all too predictable."

I pouted my lip, "Why'd you make a cute girl like her leave, anyway?"

He glared at me, "So I could talk to you, dumbass."

"What do you want," I asked, still pouting.

"There's something I need to ask of you," he explained.

"What is it," I asked, tilting my head in curiousity.

"Try to refrain yourself from swooning over the runt, alright," he asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

I sniffled and dropped to my knees, "Please don't ask the impossible."

"Heh," he scoffed.

I stood up and pointed my finger at him, "Hey! You didn't act all sweet and girly around her!"

"Your point," he asked, sounding rather irritated.

"Does she know your secret too," I asked.

He sighed and started walking away, "Yes. So now there's two dumbasses that I need to keep my eye on."

**Amora's POV**

When Mariya came back to the dorm, he looked at me and smirked.

"What is it," I asked, annoyed.

"It looks like I can trust you after all," he scoffed, "But you're still going to stay by my side."

"I know, I know," I sighed. I sat down on my bed and looked up at him, "How come you showed your masculine side to that girl?"

"Because like you," he started, "She went somewhere she wasn't supposed to be."

"So what you're saying is, she walked in on you getting dressed," I asked with a smirk.

He glared at me in response.

I chuckled, "You should be more careful about that."

"I don't need advice from a dumbass like you," he scoffed.

"Oh, so I'm a dumbass now," I asked, sounding rather amused.

He shot me a death glare, "Do you ever shut up?"

"Do you," I mocked. "Anyways," I started, "Why isn't Matsurika here?"

"She stays at the mansion, so she's probably there right now, not that it concerns you," he answered.

I sighed, "Must you always be a bitch about things?"

Once again, he glared at me, "I should not have to sit here and listen to insults by someone like you."

"Whatever," I said as I stood up. I walked over to the closet and took out my clothes, "Turn around so I can get dressed."

"What for," he asked in his girl voice.

I glared at him, "If you think I'm going to get dressed in front of a boy, you definitely need to think again."

"A boy in the girls' dormitory of an all-girls school," he question, still using his girly voice, "That's impossible."

I sighed in defeat, "Whatever." I then started to change my clothes, and luckily, Mariya didn't glance over at me once.

After I got dressed, I pulled out one of my books and started studying.

"What are you doing," Mariya asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

I didn't bother looking up from my book, "I'm studying, what's it look like?"

"Heh," he scoffed, "At least you're not a complete dumbass."

I ignored his comment, and continued studying.

After an hour or so of studying, my eyes began to feel heavier and heavier. I struggled to keep them open, but I soon gave up, and drifted off to sleep.

**Mariya's POV**

Heh, the runt fell asleep while studying. It doesn't surprise me though, she seems like the type of person who would do that. Since I've got nothing better to do, I might as well bother her.

I walked over to where she was, and picked her up. I looked down at her and smirked, "Wake the fuck up," I shouted.

My sudden outburst caused the girl to jump, resulting in her falling out of my arms and onto the floor. "OUCH," she shouted, "What the hell was that for!?"

"You fell asleep while studying," I said innocently, "So I thought I should wake you up."

She glared at me as she stood up, "Thank you for your concern," she said through gritted teeth.

"You're welcome, Amora-chan," I said in my girly voice.


	3. A Threat

Chapter 3: A Threat.

**Amora's POV**

It's been two months since I first started going to school at Ame no Kisaki. During these long two months, I've grown quited used to my cross-dressing roommate, Mariya. I've also gotten much closer to the only other person who knows his secret, Kanako Miyamae.

Kanako is an overly-dramatic girl, who cannot stand boys, and breaks out in hives whenever she comes in contact with one. She has raven-colored hair and baby blue eyes, and she's well above the average height for her age. Nonetheless, she's one of my very few friends, and I cherish her.

* * *

"Hurry up, runt, I need to take a piss," Mariya shouted through the bathroom door.

"I'm in the shower, so you're going to have to wait," I shouted back.

"Like hell I'm gonna wait," he scoffed.

_He wouldn't..._

The door swung open, and Mariya stormed towards the toilet.

"Why are you using the bathroom with me in here? Get the hell out," I shouted.

"You're not using it, so I don't see what the problem is," he retorted.

I glared at him and used the shower curtains to cover myself up, "I'm fucking naked, that's the problem," I shouted.

"That's _your_ problem," he scoffed, "But fine, how about this; You don't look at me, and I won't look at you. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," I said sarcastically.

* * *

Once I got out of the shower, I put a towel around me and walked back into the bedroom. "It's about time," Mariya huffed, pushing me aside while he entered the bathroom to take a shower himself.

The moment I walked into the room, the door swung open, and there stood Kanako, "Amora-chan~! Do you-" She paused the moment her eyes fell upon me. Her face began to glow a bright crimson shade, and blood trickled down her nose.

"Kanako-senpai, are you alright," I asked, worried, "Your nose is bleeding again."

She wiped the blood from her nose and nodded, "Y-Yes, I'm f-fine."

I sighed in relief, "That's good. What were you going to ask me?"

She blushed and put her hands behind her back in a shy manner, "I was g-going to ask if you w-would like to have lunch with m-me...?"

I smiled brightly, "Sure! Just let me get dressed. You can sit on my bed while you wait."

She hesitantly walked over to my bed and sat down.

When I pulled off the towel to put on my underwear and bra, Kanako's nose leaked massive amounts of blood, causing her to faint.

I ran over to the now unconscious girl, "Kanako-senpai!"

**Kanako's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary, and saw Amora-chan sleeping in a chair beside the bed I was laying in. The chair was pulled close to the bed, and her head rested on the bed, merely inches away from my own.

Gah~! She looks so cute~!

Suddenly, I remembered why I was in the infirmary.

I asked Amora-chan if she wanted to have lunch with me and she accepted, but she had to get dressed first, so I sat on her bed and waited, when... when... I witnessed one of my dreams play out right in front of me. Amora-chan had taken her towel off, which revealed her small, pale figure, then she began to put on some really cute underwear, and... and... it was just too much for me to handle.

Dear Mother in Heaven, am I dreaming?

"Kanako-senpai," Amora-chan mumbled in her sleep.

I blushed and smiled brightly.

Aw~! So cute~!

I turned my head to face hers, and blushed deeply. Her lips are only but a few inches away from mine.

I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I stole just one kiss...

I slowly began to close the gap between us, when I heard a footstep that caused me to jump. In front of the bed stood an irritated Mariya, and an apathetic Matsurika.

Mariya narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms, "What were you about to do?"

"N-N-Nothing," I stuttered.

"That sure as hell didn't look like it was nothing," he shouted.

"I believe you were going to kiss Amora while she was sleeping, weren't you," Matsurika inquired.

I blushed and waved my hands, "N-N-No! You've got it all wrong!"

"Then explain," Mariya demanded.

I looked down nervously, "I-I, uh..."

"That's what I thought," he huffed.

"Perverted sow," Matsurika said calmly.

Mariya took a step forward and shot me a death glare, "Try anything like that again with the runt, and I'll kill you."

I gulped, "P-Please don't tell Amora-chan."

He picked up Amora-chan and started walking towards the door, "I'll keep it between us unless you pull a stunt like that again, sow." He then left the room carrying Amora-chan, with Matsurika following behind.

Dear Mother in Heaven, forgive me. I almost took advantage of a really cute girl, and for that, I ask that you please forgive me.

**Mariya's POV**

It really pissed me off that the perverted sow tried to kiss the runt. I don't believe I'll have to worry about anything like that happening again, because she knows I'll tell the runt everything that happened if she does.

As I was carrying Amora back to our room, her eyes fluttered open, "M-Mariya?"

"You're dreaming, shut up and go back to sleep," I demanded.

She blinked a few times, then finally shut her eyes, "Ok."

Heh, that was easier than expected.

Once I finally got back to the room, I laid Amora down on her bed. I sighed, then went over to my side of the room, and sat on my bed.

"Why are you so worked up," Matsurika asked in a bored tone.

"I'm not," I retorted, "It just pisses me off to see the sow act like that all the damn time."

"Then, why'd you carry Amora back here," she inquired.

"To ensure that the pervert wouldn't try anything like that again," I scoffed.

"Whatever you say," Matsurika said calmly.

I narrowed my eyes at the maid, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said simply.

I laid down on my bed and sighed, "You can leave now."

She then left the room, and shut the door behind her.

"Bitch," I mumbled.

The door then creaked open, and Matsurika glared at me. She turned off the light switch, and left the room once again.

I grunted and stood up. I walked over to the light switch and turned it on.

Today is going to be a long day...


	4. Intoxicated

Chapter 4: Intoxicated.

**Amora's POV **

Maria shook me violently, "Wake the fuck up already!"

I opened my eyes and glared at him, "What do you want? There isn't any classes for another week."

He crossed his arms, "You think I don't know that? Everyone is going back to their homes during this break, where are you going?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," he said with a smirk.

"Why," I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my bed, "You're coming to my mansion with me."

I stared at him wide-eyed as he released my arm, "What!?"

"You heard me," he retorted, "Now get dressed!"

* * *

After Mariya brought me to his house, he made me wait in the livingroom.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. As I sat down, I heard someone come into the room. "Mariya, you're finally-" I paused mid-sentence and blushed deeply.

The person who had walked into the room looked exactly like Mariya, but... this person was actually wearing men's clothing.

That can't be Mariya, can it? This person is... fucking attractive, if I do say so myself.

"Hello," said the strange Mariya look-a-like.

"M-Mariya," I asked, still blushing.

The person chuckled, "No, I'm Shizu, Mariya's sister."

Is this a family of cross-dressers?

Mariya then walked into the room and glared at me, "Why are you blushing?"

I stood up and crossed my arms, "Although I don't swing that way, your sister looks pretty damn attractive in those clothes."

Shizu blushed a deep shade of red, and Mariya scowled.

Matsurika then walked into the room and looked as apathetic as ever.

I smirked, "Don't worry, Mariya. You'd look just as attractive as your sister if you wore men's clothing too."

Matsurika chuckled and Mariya glared at her.

Shizu sat beside me on the couch and smiled, "You must be Amora-chan then, right?"

I tilted my head, "How'd you know?"

Mariya then sat between us, "Because Matsurika can't keep her mouth shut."

I chuckled, "She hasn't spoken once since I've been here."

Mariya narrowed his eyes at me, "Shut up."

I smiled innocently, "No, you."

* * *

After Mariya and I went back to our dorm at the academy, I left to go hang out with Kanako. She somehow managed to fail all of her subjects, so she wasn't allowed to leave for the break.

When I got back to my dorm, I saw boxes full of wine everywhere, and a drunk Mariya. I chuckled at the sight of the drunken cross-dresser, "Mariya, what are you doing?"

He sat down his wine glass and sat up in a weird position, "Drinking cranberry juice."

I sat down on my bed and smirked, "I don't think cranberry juice can make you drunk."

He grabbed the glass and took another sip, "Fine, it's wine."

"Why are you drinking so much wine," I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Because I asked Matsurika to increase my alcohol supply."

"Why," I asked.

He crossed his legs and leaned forward, "Because I'm upset, and this is what I do when I'm upset," he paused and took another sip, "And I'm upset because you said Shizu was more attractive than me."

"Huh," I asked, shocked by his honesty.

"You heard me," he retorted.

I stood up and walked over to him, hoping to take the glass out of his hand, "You've had too much to drink."

Of course though, he wouldn't hand it over.

"Mariya, come on," I said, "It's time to stop."

He then sat the glass down and tugged on my arm, causing me to fall on his bed.

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes, "Let me up."

He had a strong grip on my arms, keeping me from moving. He then started to lean closer to me.

"M-M-Mariya," I stuttered, "W-What are you doing?"

He smiled sadistically, "Shut up," he said, then kissed me.


End file.
